


Love and pain

by Mell_Jee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Corporal Punishment, Dark Marco Bott, Flogging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee
Summary: Рассекающий тишину свист кнута в воздухе. Построить конюшню рядом с казармой было поистине гениальной идеей, и Бодт готов был лично пожать руку тому, кто это придумал.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	Love and pain

_– Ты – только мой, Жан, только мой..._

Тёплые, сильные руки Марко, скользящие по оголённым участкам кожи: по бледным широким плечам; по шее и кадыку, что так соблазнительно подрагивал всякий раз, стоило Бодту прикоснуться к определённым точкам на теле Жана, о которых знал только он; по явно выпирающим скулам и ключицам, а затем ниже – к животу и острым бедренным косточкам, которые так и хотелось целовать. И Марко целовал.

_– Ты – мой. И никто, кроме меня, не смеет касаться тебя..._

Рассекающий тишину свист кнута в воздухе. Построить конюшню рядом с казармой было поистине гениальной идеей, и Бодт готов был лично пожать руку тому, кто это придумал. Марко с садистским наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как вздрагивал Жан, слыша свист девайса в опасной близости от своего тела. Марко играл. Он дразнил, изводил Кирштайна, распалял его фантазию и воображение, чтобы после обрушить на него волну наслаждения и сладкой, томительной боли.

_– Твоё тело – моё, Жан. Моё. Так ведь?_

Короткий кивок Жана, и кнут, в очередной раз с громким свистом нарушив благодатную тишину, ложится на спину парня, срывая с его губ болезненный стон. Марко с улыбкой следит за тем, как дрожит тело Кирштайна; как сведённые за спиной руки сжимаются в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони; как по бледной коже, в месте прикосновения хвоста кнута, выступила тонкая пурпурная полоса. Бодт закусывает губу, едва сдерживая подступающее возбуждение.

_– Жан... Эй, Жан..._

Следом за последней фразой – ещё удар. Резче, грубее, болезненнее. Кирштайн вздрагивает всем телом, запрокидывая голову назад и протяжно заскулив. Губы парня искусаны – нельзя стонать слишком громко, могут услышать. Пусть ночь, пусть всех сморила прошедшая днём битва, пусть они одни сейчас... Не важно. Жан не мог позволить себе так рисковать и потому то и дело закусывал губы, желая хоть немного приглушить особенно сильные стоны. Новая алая полоса на спине – как знак глубокой и искренней любви Марко. Кирштайн буквально ощущает, как по спине течёт тоненькая струйка тёплой липкой крови, скользя по позвонкам и дальше ниже – в ложбинку на пояснице. Аромат кожи и крови смешался с запахом свежего сена и древесины, образуя новый, пьянящий коктейль. Марко, склонившись к уху Жана, шепчет что-то о том, что это – аромат их любви, и Кирштайн согласно кивает, облизываясь – любовь Марко отныне действительно с запахом крови.

_– Жан... Тебе нравится?_

Тихий, вкрадчивый шепот на ухо блондина. Жан, не раздумывая, кивает. Конечно, ему нравится. Нравится такой Бодт – сильный, властный, любящий и умеющий подчинить, способный дарить такое удовольствие, что едва ли кто-то сможет лучше... Кирштайн не знал, любит ли его Марко. Этот, новый Марко. Марко, в чьих глазах больше не сияет солнце; Марко, чьи веснушки больше не кажутся такими милыми, как раньше; Марко, чей взгляд пропитан отныне лишь ненавистью и пустотой; Марко, заменивший ласковые прикосновения грубыми ударами кнута. Но Жан рад ощущать хотя бы это... Кто знает, может, Марко теперь именно так выражает свои чувства?

_– Жан... Жан... Жан..._

Бодт тянет последнее слово приторно-нежно, от чего Кирштайн сглатывает – нет, это всё равно не тот парень, которого он знал. Словно в подтверждение тому спину вновь обдаёт резкой острой болью, волной прокатывающейся по всему телу, отдавая болезненным возбуждением в паху. Жан жмурится, ощущая, как в уголках глаз проступают слёзы. Блондин вытирает их плечом, чуть клоня голову на бок, что тут же вызывает усмешку у Марко – разумеется, он заметил этот жест.

_– Ну что же ты, Жан? Не нужно плакать..._

Марко обходит парня, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. Тонкие смуглые пальцы цепляют бледный подбородок Кирштайна, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Бодт улыбается. Ехидно, садистски, с усмешкой. Он разглядывает лицо юноши: его покусанные губы; немного покрасневшие от непроизвольных слёз глаза; аккуратный нос и явно выпирающие скулы и, не думая ни секунды, впивается жадным поцелуем в чужие истерзанные губы, заставляя Жана болезненно, но удовлетворенно простонать в губы партнёра. Язык Марко по-хозяйски проникал в рот блондина, исследуя каждый миллиметр влажного горячего пространства и лаская небо, тем самым заставляя юношу тяжело дышать, подаваясь вперёд, желая быть ближе к такому новому, не привычному Марко. Однако тот довольно скоро отстранился, проведя напоследок языком по губам Кирштайна, слегка те прикусывая.

_– Ты же потерпишь ещё немного? Ради меня, Жан..._

И Жан вновь кивает, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он лишь смотрит в тёмные глаза Марко, отчаянно стараясь разглядеть в них хоть что-нибудь. Не выходит.

Снаружи раздаются какие-то шорохи и шумы, сбивчивый мат, по хрипотце которого можно предположить, что это – Эрен. Бодт недовольно хмыкает, выпрямляясь и отбрасывая кнут в сторону. Кажется, ему снова пора. Марко больше не жил в казармах корпуса. Он приходил сюда с наступлением вечера, уходя, как только считал это необходимым. Чаще всего – с рассветом, но случалось и так, как сегодня – происходили непредвиденные ситуации, и грубые игры приходилось прекращать раньше, чем всегда. Марко не говорил, куда уходит. Никогда не рассказывал о том, как выжил, и что произошло потом. Он не выказывал желания вернуться в ряды разведки, не желал говорить о том, чем сейчас занимается. Жан не знал о нём ровным счетом ничего. Ему только и оставалось, что, стоя на коленях, смотреть вслед уходящей через вторые ворота тени в чёрном плаще с капюшоном.

– Марко... – тихий голос Кирштайна был отчётливо слышен в пустой конюшне. Бодт остановился, повернувшись в пол оборота и взглянув на юношу. Глубоко натянутый капюшон скрыл половину лица Марко, делая его образ ещё более мрачным. – Почему? – всего одно слово... Жан просто не мог сформулировать свои мысли. Все это время в голове и на языке вертелось лишь единственное слово. И вот, наконец, оно произнесено.

– До встречи, Жан... – так же спокойно и тихо отозвался Марко, покидая конюшню, оставляя друга в полном замешательстве и одиночестве. Снова.

Кирштайн надевает рубашку, на белоснежной ткани которой, тут же проявляются тёмные кровавые пятна. Жан только успевает одеться, как в помещение заходит сонный Эрен, устало потирая глаза и стараясь разглядеть в непроглядной темноте хотя бы что-то.

– Жан?... Что ты тут делаешь? – щурясь, интересуется Йегер, бегло осматривая конюшню. – Я услышал шум, решил проверить... Ты ничего не слышал?

– Лошадь чего-то взбесилась, – отозвался Жан, стараясь не выдавать сожаления и пустоты в голосе. – Уже всё нормально, забей, – он отмахнулся, стараясь поскорее покинуть помещение, что каждую ночь превращалось в поляну плотских утех с человеком, что стал для него всем. Кирштайн жалел лишь об одном – он так и не признался Марко в том, что чувствует, просто не успел до его смерти. И пусть сейчас ему такому, новому, будут безразличны истинные чувства Жана однажды он решится, и вместо последней прощальной фразы прозвучат те самые необходимые слова.

 _«Я люблю тебя, Марко»_.

**Author's Note:**

> || Личная группа: https://vk.com/mell_jee ||  
> || Твиттер: https://twitter.com/Melljee1 ||  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> Если вдруг вам понравилась работа, и вы хотите порадовать автора рубликом, задонатить можно здесь: https://www.donationalerts.com/r/mell_jee :>
> 
> Или на карточку:   
> 2202 2024 7758 6709


End file.
